


believe me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: M/M, something different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: life is full of surprises, right?thanks to my beta jonjo





	1. Chapter 1

Mike couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. And who knew how many times he'd done it. Regardless of his above-average intelligence, he kept falling for Trevor's terrible ideas.

Sitting in the interrogation room, gave Mike time to think. What would happen now? He didn't even know who Harvey Specter was, but he could rate the few minutes they'd spent together during his interview at the hotel. Harvey hadn't said anything when the police had come in, searched Mike and then taken him away.

In his desperation, Mike thought about his grandma and what would happen to her now. He'd made many bad decisions in life, but this one was the worst. Of course, he took the blame on himself. No matter how much of a bad friend Trevor was, Mike was still loyal.

The guard's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He told Mike to follow him. Mike knew what that meant. He knew that much about the law.

He was strangely calm about the situation. And not surprised when Trevor refused to take his call. Now he really was all alone.

He understood he was always the one who followed Trevor. He knew Trevor had finally betrayed him and that he could now only rely on himself. The thought left him with a bitter taste in his mouth.  
He'd be allocated an attorney ex officio in due course, so he'd probably be stuck there for who knew how long, waiting.

He lay on the modest bed in the cell they'd put it in. For now he was at least alone in there. He didn't even want to think about what was waiting for him when they moved him to jail—with other criminals. Hmm, criminals? Now he was one of them...   
He tried to breathe deeply and steadily in order to overcome the panic that threatened to suffocate him. There was nothing he could do for now.

*

The next morning, he was awakened from a restless sleep by another guard, who told him there was going to a hearing. He had no other clothes than the ones he was wearing, so he was surprised when the guard brought him clean new clothes and told him to be ready in ten minutes.

Mike wasn't sure what was going on. There were now thousands of new questions he wanted answering. He was still more surprised when Harvey Specter stood next to him in court as a his defence council. Mike didn't dare ask anything, and Harvey just nodded as if to say he'd take over from here on in.

*

When they gave him back his stuff, Mike wasn't sure what had happened. To his even greater surprise, Harvey's limousine was waiting for him outside the courthouse. Ray, Harvey's driver, opened the door and asked him to get in. Mike thought about it for a few moments, he was unsure but also curious, and Harvey deserved his thanks at least, right? So he got in.

*

So far, no words had been exchanged.  
"How are you?" Harvey finally asked, and Mike wasn't sure what to say. He was tired, dirty and totally lost.  
"Ok," Mike answered briefly. Harvey nodded and told Ray to go.

Eventually, Mike found himself in Harvey's apartment. Harvey sent him to shower and gave him some more fresh, clean clothes.  
When he came back from the shower, Harvey seemed to have ordered food, so he sat down at the table.  
As they ate, Mike wondered what all this meant.  
Who knew what this man would ask of him in return, and when all of his confusion would be resolved.

"So, it's time to tell me how you found yourself in this situation." Harvey looked him straight in the eye. He wasn't angry, but he was resolute. "I hope I deserve the truth."

Mike looked at him. At least the food had raised his spirits a little, so he decided to tell Harvey the whole story.

Harvey was looking at him strangely when he finished. "That was so incredible it may actually be true. Thus far I've been guided in life by my instincts and mostly I have not been deceived. I've met a lot of criminals types, but you don't seem to belong to any group. This isn't how I usually operate, so I hope I didn't make a mistake when I decided to help you. "

"Ok," Mike said again, and for some reason decided to trust him. He didn't have any better plans anyway...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my beta jonjo :)

The next day, when he visited his Grandma, Mike made sure that Harvey had taken care of all the expenses for her accommodation. He sat with her for a while and promised to be back soon.  
Harvey had left Mike some money when he’d gone to work, so Mike returned via the market and bought the groceries they needed. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to make them dinner.  
He still couldn’t figure out exactly what Harvey was expecting from him.  
*  
What Mike didn’t know was Harvey had taken care of some other things too, even Trevor, but he’d decided there was no need to tell Mike anything, for now. Maybe one day.

Harvey hadn’t accidentally brought an unknown boy into his house.  
When the police had lead Mike from the hotel room he couldn’t do anything about it, but he inquired and learned many interesting things. So Mike had an eidetic memory. He was really special, he was only tracked down because of bad luck... or bad choices...  
To be honest, he didn’t know why he had done all this for Mike. Perhaps he felt guilty when the boy had finished with the police. Maybe he recognized himself when he was young. Somebody had helped him back then.   
Although Harvey endeavoured to appear cruel and merciless at work, this kid had somehow succeeded in drawing out his other, softer side.

At first he’d thought Mike wasn’t his problem, but he couldn’t sleep all that night, and when he remembered those striking blue eyes, he decided to find out when the hearing was scheduled.  
Everything else was easy.

Now he had Mike in his life, he didn’t know what to do next. With these thoughts he returned home late, and smelled something delicious as soon as he walked through the door. Was it possible that the kid knew how to cook? Harvey thought with a smile.  
He found Mike in the kitchen where he had set the table. Harvey smiled again. He could get used to this he decided, even after just one day. Unusually for him who’d always guarded his privacy and peace jealously, he liked having Mike around.

"Grammy taught me a little bit," Mike said shyly as he showed Harvey to the table.  
He actually liked Harvey. Mike knew he was a lawyer and certainly one hell of a good one. Still, Mike could see something that Harvey didn’t want others to see. Maybe that was why it felt so safe here.

They spent the evening talking about Mike’s options. Maybe because of the relaxed atmosphere, Mike gathered his courage and finally asked, "Why did you do all this?" Harvey studied him for a long time. What he’d learned about Mike would be useful, but he hadn’t helped him just because of his memory. "I think we all deserve a second chance," he said, "and now I think it's time to sleep, tomorrow we'll talk more."  
After they’d cleaned up dinner together, they both went to his room.  
“So tomorrow the rest of my life begins”, Mike thought. This somehow comforted him, and he finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta, sorry

Indeed, after all, all went as if in an action movie. Mike's life and so far has not been tedious, but since Harvey's in it, seems like someone has switched the warp speed.

Harvey had not thought for a long time what to do with Mike. When he helped him with several big cases, he began to pay him and Mike felt comfortable again.

He still lived with Harvey although he tried find his apartment and cease to be a burden. Harvey did not mind. Life with Mike was not bad at all. Actually, they very quickly got used to living together.

And like that was not enough, Harvey made a solemn announcement on one evening, "I will run for the judge."  
Mike looks at him like he is an alien "What?" Harvey smiles self-satisfied. Of course, Mike thought, Harvey has always been a great player, always will seek something bigger. "Okay" Mike says reconciled to the new situation "how can I help?" Somehow he knew that Harvey already had some plans for him.

Harvey tells him about everything he planned almost all night and Mike feels somehow special. They do not know each other long enough, and the way they met, they would not be considered as usual. Nevertheless, in this short time they managed to find a common language and how to function as partners.

From that day, everything went even faster, if that was possible. Harvey returns every day all later and Mike is trying to help as much as he can, but he fears it will not be enough.

What he would never say aloud, and most of all not to offend him, Mike was afraid of Harvey's health. He was older than Mike, and although he was pretty good and worried about himself, whatever was happening now maybe was a little too much.

Mike was afraid for another reason. The only person he still had from the family was old and Mike was aware that one day he would stay without her. Just what he was afraid of, maybe he could stay without Harvey too. The only true friend he had acquired after a long time. The only man who took care of him and who did not ask anything in return.

It was not difficult for him to cook almost every day something healthy and no matter how late Harvey returned to persuade him to eat at least one normal meal. He helped him all he could, but he could not get rid of fear.  
A few times he tried to subtly point out that he really exaggerated, but Harvey would just waved with hand.

When they were almost ahead of the goal, one night he received the call which he was afraid of, "Mr. Ross, you are the first contact Mr. Specter?" Mike throat tightened "Yes," he says quietly, then hears a monotonous voice, which is certainly something like this spoken thousands of times, explains, "Mr. Specter is in the hospital. For all the information, you can contact the emergency doctor ... " Mike can hardly hear the name of the hospital and put the handset down terrified.

As on auto pilot, he calls the taxi and dressed first what he finds. He still does not know anything. The only thing he wants to do is get to the hospital right away and make sure Harvey is fine. He think again with fear, of course it was not good, he ended up in the hospital. He can only hope that he was alive. In fact, this is the only thought that can be desperately hold right now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta, sorry

It's already the fifth day since Harvey was in the hospital. Mike was lucky because the staff was very understanding. Although he and Harvey were not family members, they allowed him to sleep here. Perhaps because Mike was determined to stay close to him for as long as it is needed.

The doctor explained that Harvey had a stroke, had surgery and was out of life danger. Still, they could not explain why Harvey had not woken up yet.

Now for the first time he met some of Harvey's colleagues from work which he only knew from Harvey's story. It seems they have never heard of him, not even Donna who remembered him from that pot incident.

Nevertheless, no one commented what Mike does not separate from Harvey. He walked several times to Harvey's apartment, take a shower and changed, eventually eating something. Then he came back and waited patiently.

*  
When he realized that day Harvey was alive, though in a difficult state, he did not allow any black thoughts to distract him from the hope who held him here.

Harvey has always been full of life. This is only a small obstacle that we will overcome together.

At night, when all around it would be quiet, Mike would talk to him relentlessly. He was not sure if Harvey heard him, but he knew he would love someone to fight for him. He also knew that Harvey would do the same thing.

As the days passed, Mike did not even notice what was happening around them. All that mattered to him was here in this white sterile room. All his desires and efforts were directed only to Harvey waking up.

He knew this did not depend on him. Not really depend on Harvey either. Everything was just a matter of luck and patience now.  
Mike was not a believer, but sometimes catch himself silent mumbling some words, pray, perhaps directed towards some higher forces, or who knows whom. Certainly could not hurt.

In one misty morning, he decides to visit his grandmother. He was not with her since Harvey had finished at the hospital. She was the only person for whom he left Harvey in brief.

Grandma's alright, and Mike breathe easily. This is something positive. She smiles when offers him cookies and tea, "thank you very much," he says and stays with her for some time.  
"Mike, what's going on?" she asks at one point. Mike knows exactly what she thinks, totally unrelated to what he has not been for awhile.  
"Somebody I love is in the hospital," Mike says surprising even himself.  
She just took his hand in her own "It'll be all right" and Mike finally knows.  
It will be all right.  
Harvey will be fine.  
Both will be fine.

When he returned to the hospital, Harvey finally woke up.   
"He asked for you" nurse tells him when he enters the room. Mike took a chair and sat next to the bed. He takes Harvey's hand in his own, as if he wants to convey the good wishes from grandmother and her energy.

Harvey laughed faintly and Mike smiled back and thought again, everything would be fine.

He will wait as much as he need. Help him as much as he can. And one of those days will tell him what he has finally figured out.   
Mike loved Harvey. He loved him more than anyone in his life.  
They both got another chance and Mike knows that Harvey thinks the same as he clenched his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta

Before this Harvey was pretty healthy. Even all time spent at the hospital did not hurt him so much. Little more time passed by and doctor let him go on home care.

When Mike bring them home, Harvey slowly comes to the couch and sits down "Thank God, I'm home," but at all Mike attempts to persuade him to rest, he just says "I'm fine."

Mike very well knows Harvey and he is aware that by force he will not achieve anything than says quietly "but I am not ..." he is ready to manipulate and lie just to never experience something like this anymore.

Harvey finally dropped it off, so Mike place it comfortably on the couch, even allowing him to choose a movie to watch while he was preparing a light dinner.

As he brought it all into the living room, Harvey fell asleep. Mike looks at him for a while happy that both are at home and Harvey is OK.   
Save dinner for later and join him in the room. Sits in front of the couch to the floor and start the movie.

Mike felt his heart finally return to normal, thinking more than watching the movie. What will happen now? Will Harvey go to the old habits that brought him to the hospital? What would Harvey have to do and how could he reduce the tempo he had lived so far?

Harvey unknowingly touched his hair in the dream, and Mike stopped contemplate instantly. Harvey always had such an effect on him, even from afar when he looked at him, Mike would calm down.

They will have to talk and he hope Harvey will understand. The next time this might have killed him. Mike did not want to undo his hopes and plans, just point out that there are other things and some other ways. He hoped to find a solution together.  
But he did not expect this to be easy. Harvey was a stubborn and lawyer. Worst possible combination.

When Harvey wakes up, he needs some time to realize he's home, not at the hospital. It is conveniently located on its couch. With a pleasing fragrance, concludes, Mike made some fine things for dinner. He saw him descending down beside him, watching the movie and taking care of him.

Harvey remains calm. Maybe it's time to really think about the change. In fact, he's got another chance, he has to admit that first to himself. Besides, there is Mike who even before this was always there for him.

Again remember what Mike said "but I am not ..." and Harvey thought for the first time that he did not affect on your own but his life too. When he lower your hand to Mike's shoulder, Mike unconsciously covers with his own hand and Harvey decides to try, first of all because of Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

The campaign continues, but Harvey first wants to do something what will Mike convince to think seriously.  
He publish to withdraw from the competition. He does not think he could win with less effort, he simply realized that it was not all that important anymore.

Even when he returns to his regular job, he significantly reduces the scope and time he is doing there. Mike notes with joy, because first of all, Harvey understood. He most likes to spend more time together.

Harvey is grateful to Mike. Not only because of the time spent in the hospital, but also all the support he still provides. Mike deserved to spend more time to him. He deserved to never be so scared again.

Shared times are spent watching movies, playing games, testing new recipes. Sometimes they go to the basketball matches.  
As if they were not aware that over time they turned to one another, as they did not have much need for other people.

Mike still helps him at home and with a few cases. It's been almost three years since they met when one night Mike received the call.

Harvey wakes up sound from the other room. When he sees Mike immediately knows what has happened. Grandma died. She's been a bit weaker and tired lately, but he did not think it would come to this. Mike often visited and was related to her, and although he knew that once would come this day, he simply fall apart. Harvey just hugged him tightly, "you're not alone, you have me..." he constantly repeating as calmed him down. He knows exactly how hard is this for MIke, mostly because his grandmother was the last member of his family. Harvey knows that Mike is aware that he will always be there for him, but he needs to say it aloud over and over.  
Mike feels him with every bit of his being, so he pressed tighter near him, slightly calming.

Next few days Mike does not know how to withstand that Harvey was not with him. All that needed Harvey was done without any questions.  
When they return from the funeral, Mike brought that little bag grandma things and saved them in the drawer. He was not yet ready to face them.

Harvey tried to make Mike move on. He did not allow to grief swallow him. Mike was his friend, his support, and now it was time to support him in everything he had time bring. There were better and worse days. It was night if Mike woke up with a scream from the nightmares and Harvey would come to his room, lie down next to him gently lulled him.

In time bad dreams ceased, but Mike would occasionally slipped into Harvey's bed as if it were the most normal thing in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

After one of these nights, Harvey woke up and felt Mike wrapped around him. This is a new level of closeness. They have never done anything but common sleep, though Harvey has long wanted something more.  
He was not sure why Mike returned to his bed and whether he wanted the same, but leave him to decide.

It's weekend and Harvey does not have to go to work, so decide not to wake him, but enjoy a little more in this morning with Mike.

When Mike wakes up, he wants to disappear, as usual, but Harvey strengthen grip. They're watching a few moments, and Mike gets down and just set up more comfortable in Harvey's arms.

They spend some time each lost in thought until Harvey first breaks the silence "Do you want breakfast?" giving him time to decide what he wants from their relationship.  
"Of course," Mike laughs happily. This time, Harvey got up first and went to the kitchen to find out what they had for breakfast.

Mike still stays in bed alone, inhaling his smell. Now or never, he thought, then got up and went to the kitchen. He approach to Harvey from behind and put hands around his waist. The kiss in the neck is the answer to all that Harvey wanted to know. He turned to him and gently kissed him in mouth. When Mike deepen the kiss and all becomes more passionate, Harvey's first break "Hey, easy tiger, we have all the time in the world."

After breakfast they dress up and go to town. They shoping, look round, tease each other. They eat in a small bistro and then go to the spa center where they go for massage and swimming. After that they dine at the restaurant by the river.

Get back home quite relaxed and Mike is more than ready for what he hopes will happen.  
Both are changing into casual clothes, start a movie and cuddle on the couch. After a few minutes, no one paying attention to the movie. Mike put his lips back to Harvey's neck as well this morning, and this time Harvey wants everything he offers.

Everything is happening fast, as if all years they spent together led to this moment. They undress each other, wanting to touch their naked bodies as soon as possible. They want to cross only border that will lead them to the end as soon as possible.

Regardless of each other, they have been tested recently, and none have been intimate with anyone else for some time.   
Mike just put off the condom which Harvey added together with the lubricant, so they are tacitly agreed to want a bareback sex.

Harvey fell to his knees in front of Mike and spread his legs. He starts kissing Mike's thighs, then takes his balls in mouth and with left hand grips Mike's swollen dick lightly massaging. Mike tossed his head back and loudly moan, so Harvey took a little by little his whole dick in mouth.

At the same time, with lubed finger, he circles around Mike hole until he suddenly penetrates. Harvey feels that the whole Mike's body vibrates and knows he is close so encourages him to fuck his mouth.

From the sensual, wet Harvey's mouth and the magical fingers, Mike soon reaches climax. Mike is sweaty and worn out but blissful like never in life.

Harvey knew all his points to bring him to ecstasy. When swallowed and pulled out his fingers, Harvey joined him again on the couch, smiling as they kissed again.  
Harvey gently put him on his back and cover it with his body. Mike feels how Harvey's erection hits his stomach, so he pulls up and spreads his legs again. Harvey, without a word, understands that Mike wants him inside.

Harvey is perfectly controlled by wanting to give him the perfect first sex. He applied lube to his dick and more to Mike's entrance, so when Mike nods, he starts to enter.

Mike did not have anything in him for a long time and at first felt the pain, but not so unpleasant. As Harvey boosts the rhythm of the strokes loudly sounding at the apartment, Mike feels he's hard again and how Harvey builds his excitement for the second time this night.

Incredibly for the first sex, both reach the climax at the same time, so Harvey just crashes over him. 

They did not move for a while completely exhausted and satisfied. After a quick shower they placed in Harvey bed ready to sleep.

Harvey throw hand over Mike's waist and leaned head in his neck while Mike slipped fingers through his hair.  
There is no need for words, in their small world everything is perfect.


End file.
